


Werecake

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Kissing, M/M, fairy dust, guy/cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Stiles is a baker and Derek is his cake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werecake

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for Saucery after she mentioned something about Derek being a werecake on Tumblr... So yea, this was just supposed to be stupid and but went to some interesting places instead.
> 
> Here's the link to Saucery's comment on werecakes....
> 
> http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/31179185493/every-time-i-go-on-your-blog-i-have-an-overwhelming

Stiles steps back from the oven, tea towels wrapped around his hands so he doesn't burn himself on the hot tray. The cake is dark brown, made of brown sugar and dark chocolate. It's smells wonderful. Stiles sets the cake aside to cool while he makes the frosting. He'd decided on something a little bitter to off-set the sweetness of the cake itself. Dark unsweetened chocolate mixed with rum essence. It's going to be the greatest cake EVER.

An hour later, when the frosting is ready and the cake is cool, Stiles turns the cake out on a black, glass serving plate. The cake looks good just sitting there, even without its frosting. Of course, it begins to look even better smothered in the rich frosting. Once the frosting is done, Stiles decorates the top of the cake with dark blue-green vines and leaves made from chocolate. The cake looks wild, dark and complete delectable.

Stiles grins at it, "God, I can't wait to eat you..." It's kind of a shame that he made the cake for Scott's birthday and therefore has to share it with his small pack of friends. But never mind. Stiles reaches up to place the grab the cake lid off the shelf above the bench so that the cake is protected from bugs and random passers-by who want to stick their fingers in it. Stiles has never claimed to be coordinated though…

So of course he knocks off the bottle of pixie-dust/monkshood power/magic ash off the shelf and straight onto the cake. In a desperate attempt to save both the bottle and the cake Stiles manages to knock both to the floor. There is a loud thump, a puff of purple smoke and the strong smell of chocolate. Suddenly Stiles is not looking at a cake and a jar. He's looking at a smashed glass serving plate, a smashed glass bottle and the HOTTEST GUY HE'S EVER SEEN... to be continued  
The guy is NAKED, cover in FLOUR and CHOCOLATE... and... and... Staring up at Stiles with the best (or worst, depending on your perspective) glare EVER.   
"Um... I... Weren't you a cake?" Oh god, that sounds lame, but what are you supposed to say when you accidentally tip magic dust on your cake and it (he?) turns in to the SEXIEST GUY EVER. Stiles should really stop thinking in capital letters and maybe find some clothes, because staring at this guy is messing with his brain.

Somewhere between the start and the end of Stiles mental freak-out the guy/cake is on his feet, staring down at Stiles because GOD, besides being HOT, the guy is also freaking TALL.   
"Hi..." Stiles manages to say, "Maybe I should... um... clothes... yea." But Stiles is kinda just staring at the guy/cake. And the guy/cake is staring back, dark blue-green eyes bright and almost glowing. "So... um... do you have a name?”

Because that's not a stupid question, do cakes even have names? Is this guy/cake more cake than guy? Or more guy than cake? Stiles really isn't sure and the guy/cake is saying nothing helpfully, because he's not saying anything. Somehow they've gotten closer, they're standing chest to chest and if one of them stepped even an inch closer they'd be touching.   
"Um..." The guy/cake just stares and he's just so... Stiles leans forward.

Guy/cake copies the movement, Stiles can feel the guy (right now he's definitely a guy) breathing against his lips, warm and so sweet but with a slight edge of bitterness. The kiss is soft, just a press of lips, But Stiles closes he's eyes, wanting to press closer because despite the fact that this guy was a cake only a few minutes ago, this is the best kiss he's ever had. Stiles leans in, wanting more but suddenly all he finds is empty air.

Stiles opens his eyes to find nothing but empty space and a smashed chocolate cake smeared on the floor. He thinks for a minute that maybe he was hallucinating, but he can still feel his lips tingling from the kiss. In a daze Stiles cleans the floor, dumping glass and cake into the bin before moping the floor. He makes another cake on auto-pilot, to lost in thinking about the strange guy/cake to register he's movement. The new cake is nothing special, but he packs it up and takes it to Scott's.

Stiles goes to the party in a daze, wishes his friend happy birthday, hands Allison the cake and Scott he's present then drift around like he's lost in a dream. People notice, because its weird when Stiles isn't bouncing off the walls and talking everyone's ear off.   
"Hey man," Scott says, finally coming up to his friend. Stiles gives him a smile, because that's what friends do. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Scott continues.

Scott waves at the guy standing beside him. The guy… Stiles can only stare. The guy is tall with deep blue-green eyes and black hair. He’s gorgeous, sexy as hell… And Stiles has seen him before. Only a little while ago. Naked. Covered in flour and chocolate.   
“Stiles, this is Derek. Derek this is Stiles.” Scott is saying but Stiles isn’t listening, he’s stepping forward, taking a deep breath and breathing in the bitter-sweet scent of Derek. 

Oh fuck. Stiles can’t hold back a smile then, reaching out to shake Derek’s hand. He probably looks like a mad-man, but it doesn’t seem to deter Derek. Who’s actually smiling. Derek is smiling at Stiles… and it’s weird and beautiful and Scott is muttering about never seeing Derek smile. And if Stiles and Derek’s handshake lingers a little too long to be platonic, who’s going to call them on it… 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If any one wants to know the basic idea behind this is that Stiles is not only a baker but a wizard. And of course being Stiles he keeps he's baking ingredients and his potion ingredients in the same place. The guy/cake is basically a premonition or a look into the future. 
> 
> Derek is Stiles's soul-mate, how Derek knows they're soul-mates because he's a werewolf, hence the monkshood in the fairy dust (because monkshood is another name for wolfsbane)
> 
> So there you go... All the interesting facts...


End file.
